The present invention relates to a recording apparatus with a keyboard, capable of writing characters or plotting graphs on a recording medium with suitable writing instruments.
A recording apparatus is known, wherein graphs are plotted or drawn on a sheet of paper by relative movements of the sheet of paper and a writing instrument such as a ball-point pen.
Such a known recording apparatus, however, is not capable of writing various characters such as letters, numerals and symbols, by operating the corresponding character keys, and plural function keys disposed on a keyboard as provided for an ordinary typewriter.